As It Should Be
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny, Gibbs and the twins tell the 'kids' and Ducky the news about Jenny's pregnancy. Part of my Lily and Milly series


**I found this long forgotten story in the deep trenches of my email drafts because I was going through them to see which ones to delete in case that helped my storage space problem on my phone. I actually have so many incomplete stories and lyrics for possible songfics so I will try have a look at them between now and next week and** **hopefully complete**** them.**

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own anything, apart from our beloved gorgeous twins and their incredibly adorable little twin siblings that Jenny is pregnant with in this story.**

"Have we prepared everything? They're going to be here any minute" Jenny Shepard-Gibbs said anxiously.

"Jen, it's OK. We've got it covered sweetheart" her husband and best agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs assured her as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah Mom, it's fine" their older twin daughter Lily said.

"Momma, relax. Panicking is not good for our baby siblings" their younger daughter Milly told her.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"We'll get it" the twins stated before they walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was Anthony DiNozzo, the senior field agent on Gibbs's team, Ziva David, the Mossad liaison to NCIS, Abby Sciuto, the forensic scientist, Tim McGee, the computer geek on Gibbs's team and Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the Medical Examiner.

"Hi guys!" Lily and Milly cried before they hugged them all.

They went through to the living room to where Jenny and Gibbs were sitting on the sofa. Gibbs had one arm around Jenny and Jenny's head was on Gibbs's shoulder and their fingers were laced together on her bump.

"Hey guys" Jenny said as she got up to hug them all and Gibbs did the same.

"What's the news that you wanted to tell us?" McGee asked excitedly as they all sat down.

"Right, so as you all know, I'm pregnant again. The doctors were wrong though. I'm not having just one baby" Jenny took a deep breath. "I'm having twins again."

"YAY!" Abby cried before she rounded on her 'little sisters'.

"Why did you not tell me?" She asked pointedly.

"We were under strict orders not to" Lily replied.

"Plus, it was worth it" Milly shrugged and everyone laughed before they all hugged Jenny and Gibbs apart from Ducky.

"It was definitely worth it" Ducky winked at the twins that he saw as granddaughters.

"You _knew_?" Tony screamed.

"Tony, keep your voice down, we have neighbors!" Jenny replied.

"You didn't care when we were playing truth or dare" Lily and Milly muttered and Jenny glared at them playfully.

"Anyway, dinner. Come on girls, let's go and sort it out" Gibbs ordered before the twins nodded and followed him through to the kitchen.

"Everyone, please, sit down" Jenny said and everyone did.

Once she had sat down at the table as well, Jenny felt a strong kick from inside her stomach and she moaned.

"These two are worse than their sisters" she groaned.

"I think they're gonna be boys" McGee stated.

"Yes, me too" Ziva agreed.

"And me!" Tony cried.

"I think so too" Abby concurred.

"We think they're going to be a boy and a girl" Lily and Milly chorused as they brought through plates and placed them down on the table.

"Pizza!" Tony said excitedly as Gibbs put down trays of two giant pizzas on the table.

"Homemade margarita pizza, courtesy of my husband and daughters while I slept which seems to be all I do now" Jenny told them.

"Dig in!" Gibbs stated as he sat down beside his wife.

Jenny groaned again as she felt another kick.

"I know you want out, but you have to wait" she said to the babies inside her womb.

"Apparently they're worse than you two were" Abby told the twins.

"Yeah" Lily and Milly shrugged.

"When I went into labor with the girls, I got woken up" Jenny reminisced.

"I remember that" Gibbs replied with a grin.

Jenny gasped and hit him in the shoulder sharply.

"If that happens again I'm gonna blame you Jethro!" She told her husband.

"Why?" He pouted.

"You were the one that did this to me again!" She cried as she gestured to her bump.

"You played your part as well!" He said.

"OK, no fighting in front of the children" Ducky put his hands up.

"I love pregnancy hormones" Gibbs muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up" Jenny murmured and turned away from him.

"Hey, hey, I was only kidding babe. I love you, I really do. You carried our girls and now you're carrying two new babies and you look just as beautiful as you did the first time" Gibbs reminded her.

Jenny turned back to face him and leaned her forehead against his before smiling softly.

"I love you" she told him.

"I know" he replied.

"Can we have dessert now?" The twins and the other 'kids' asked with wide eyes.

Ducky, Jenny and Gibbs all shared glances.

"Yes" they chorused and the younger six all cheered.

And so Lily and Milly twirled through to the kitchen with Gibbs to get the bowls and the cookies and cream ice cream. Jenny felt an even stronger kick than the last time and groaned.

"I'm gonna go and lie down. These two are too active" she said before she went and lay down on the sofa.

Gibbs put the ice cream on the table before he went through and kneeled down beside his wife. He took Jenny's hand and put his other on her baby bump.

"I really hope these two hurry up" Jenny moaned. "This pain is a bit too much."

"I know honey, I know" Gibbs assured her.

Soon it was time for Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva to go home.

"Thanks for coming guys. Sorry I had go and lie down on the sofa" Jenny stated.

"Jen, it is fine. I am so happy for you. You are having twins again" Ziva replied with a small squeal before she hugged her friend who was also like a Mother to her.

"Thank you Ziva" Jenny whispered to the Israeli.

Ziva went on to hug Gibbs and her 'sisters'.

"Congratulations Gibbs" she said to the agent.

"Thank you Ziver" Gibbs replied.

"You two are going to be great big sisters" Ziva told Lily and Milly before she hugged the two of them.

"Take care of yourself Jennifer" Ducky told the redhead as he hugged her.

"I always do Duckman" Jenny said.

Tony, Abby and McGee all hugged Jenny before they hugged Gibbs and then Lily and Milly. Afterwards they all went into their respective cars. The Shepard-Gibbs family all waved as they drove away.

"What will we do now?" Lily asked.

"Let's watch Shrek!" Milly cried.

"You guys can watch a film, and then go to bed please. I'm gonna go upstairs" Jenny said before she hugged her girls and walked up the stairs.

Gibbs sat down on the sofa, each of the twins on either side of him.

"I loved this film growing up. Mom took me to see the third one when we were in Edinburgh and I remember not being able to sit still because I was so excited" Milly said with a smile.

"I remember Tony and Kate taking me to see the fourth one just before Kate died. Every time I watch it I'm always smiling because it reminds me of her" Lily replied with a sad smile and Milly wrapped an arm around her sister.

The three finished watching the film and they all went upstairs.

"Night Dad" Lily and Milly chorused before they hugged their Father and he hugged them back.

"I love you girls!" Gibbs called as they walked away.

"We love you too!" The twins stated.

Gibbs smiled before he walked into his bedroom and saw his wife in one of his jumpers and a pair of leggings. He changed into an old jumper and sweatpants.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. These two are too active. They're more nocturnal than the girls were and it drives me nuts" she told him.

"I know it does. You need to try and sleep though, the twins are going to be up really early because it's Saturday tomorrow which means that they're gonna be hyper because the team and I are on call tomorrow so they get to come in with us" he reminded her.

"I'll try and sleep" she assured him before she kissed him softly and lay down.

He pulled her into him and put one hand on her back and the other on her baby bump before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. For now, everything was as it should be.

**Oh my gosh, I love writing about the twins. I have been writing for eight and a half years I think, and Lily and Milly are by far my favourite creation yet. I absolutely adore them and I know that you guys do too, otherwise you would not be reading this right now.**

**Thank**** you so so much for all of your support, it means the world to me. Please tell me what you think xx**


End file.
